No Rest for the Wicked
by WTFpairings
Summary: Jason DiLaurentis has always been a playboy with little luck in love, who never fought for any woman. Until one unforgettable night with Ashley Marin... Now, Jason is fighting for love with a woman who is engaged to another man. [Jashley]
1. Chapter 1

**Lmao. It's 4 AM, I'm bored, and from my name, you probably know that I write about crazy pairings. Well, Jashley is actually canon... weirdly. But I totally sorta ship them! Don't get me wrong, I thought Ashley and Ted were adorable, but Jason and** **Ashley are really great together, so I decided to write a fic about hem.**

* * *

 _No Rest for the Wicked_

 **Chapter** **1**

So _only one life can't be enough_

 _Can you give me just another  
For that one who got away_

Lonely I, I'm so alone now

There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight

If one heart can mend another  
Only then can we begin  
So won't you hold on a little longer  
Don't let them get away

Jason DiLaurentis was the type of guy that rarely ever found love. He struck out every time. He would _hook_ up with girls all the time, party hard, and then realize he was being stupid. He would realize that he wanted love, and then he would begin to fall hard for a girl, but then something got in the way. Something would stop him from finding love. Every single damn time...

He got his heart broken too many times, so he just kept going back to his party playboy ways, where he would flirt with girls, have sex with them, and then never call them again. That was the type of guy he was. Getting his heart broken every time he really began to fall hard for somebody was painful. He was crazy about Cece Drake. They dated for a long while, too. When he was with Cece, he wanted to be a good boyfriend. He wanted to walk her home, take her out on dates, call her every night, talk about problems together. But it didn't work out, of course.

Cece broke his heart. She broke up with him randomly, and never exactly told him why. She just said that she needed some space, although he was almost positive she had been screwing other guys on the side, and that hurt badly. She was the type of girl that didn't tie herself down toone guy, even though she pretended to be crazy about Jason at first. He let himself be a fool for her, and got his heart ripped out in the end.

He swore he wouldn't try for a girl again, but then his heart got the best of him. He fell for a girl he couldn't have, which was something he tended to do quite often. He realized that it was impossible to stop your heart from falling for someone. The heart feels whatever it wants! So, he became crazy for Aria Montgomery. She was a walking angel. She was beautiful, sweet, funny, and he grew to have strong feelings for her. He would stay up all night thinking about her. When he finally grew the balls to tell her how he felt, things were great... for a good five seconds.

He confronted Aria, told her how he felt, and then kissed her. She kissed him back, and it was truly heaven. His lips were firmly, gently pressed against her soft pink lips, and it was just simply heaven. He had wanted it for so long. It was short, but every second of that kiss was breathtaking. He was so ready for wherever their future would go. Unless it went straight into the trash, which is what happened.

She pulled back from the kiss, and then told him that she wasn't available. So much for that kiss! Yeah, she was seeing somebody else at the time. But he was confused. Didn't she feel the same way? She did kiss back, and it felt so right. He was stupid, and he didn't fight for her. He let her work out her issues with the other guy, and soon found out that it was her former teacher Ezra Fitz. Couldn't he have won that fight if he tried? Maybe, but now he would never know. He lost his opportunity to find out. She was still with Ezra, and she was completely over Jason.

Jason went back into love hibernate mode for a long time after what happened with Aria. Then, of course, the next woman he fell for came along. He had been spending a lot of time with Hanna's mother, and that's where things got weird. Jason DiLaurentis had feelings for Ashley Marin. It started off as just a kiss. He leaned in, he kissed her, and the next thing he knew, they were up in Ashley's bedroom. They had sex that night, but it wasn't like the other women he slept with. He felt something for here when they were hooking up, and he hated how he felt that way about a woman he couldn't have.

Especially because Ashley Marin was seeing somebody. The woman had been divorced once, but then she met a great man. Pastor Ted Wilson. He was a kind man, a sweet man... he cared about her a lot, and he loved her very much. They were happy together. Until Ted went away for a little while. He and Ashley didn't break up, he just took a trip somewhere— that was all Jason knew. But then, Ted came back to Rosewood. His trip was over, and he was ready to propose to Ashley. Jason felt like crap knowing that he made Ashley cheat on her boyfriend while he was away. But still, it felt so right to be with her.

And this time, he wasn't going to give up. With every other girl he had been with, he had given up at some point, and that's why his heart kept getting broken. He didn't fight. He was going to fight for Ashley Marin, even if everybody else in town called him crazy, and thought it was wrong to be with her.

Ashley had told Ted about what happened. She revealed that she had slept with another man while he was away, and Ted didn't take much time to forgive her. He forgave her so easily because he loved her so much. He wasn't going to let a horrible mistake get in the way of marrying the woman that he loved. He asked who it was, and she eventually confessed that it was Jason DiLaurentis. All Ted asked was that Ashley stayed away from Jason. That was bad news for Jason. Ashley wasn't supposed to be around him if she wanted to keep her fiancé. And she did. She wanted to stay with Ted.

"Hello, Ashley."

She looked up to see Jason DiLaurentis standing in front of her at her engagement party with Ted— the Jason she had carefully avoided inviting to the engagement party! What made him think he could attend without an invite? She had made sure Hanna did not send an invite to Jason. Did she mess things up? Hanna wouldn't so that...

"What are you doing here?" Ashley demanded.

"I wanted to see you on this fine, celebratory day!" Jason exclaimed in a mocking tone. "What? Are you not as excited as I am about your engagement to the town's pastor? He's a great dude."

"Yes, he is," Ashley agreed, "and you're not supposed to be here. I didn't invite you, and I didn't invite you for a good reason. Ted is going to be furious if he sees you here!"

"And what is that good reason, Ashley?" Jason asked in a teasing tone. "I just want to hear you repeat it to me. We had sex. Say it with me!"

"If I didn't know any better, this would be harassment. Seriously, Jason, you need to leave. This isn't making you look good, and Ted is going to be very upset if he sees you here," Ashley explained.

"Yeah, I know Ted doesn't want me here. But what about you?" Jason asked curiously. "Do you want me here? If he let you, would you let me come to the party?"

"Please don't be silly right now," she begged. "You can't act like this at my engagement party! Grow up, please. This is another reason we never would have worked out in the first place. Get over it. I don't understand why you're acting like a complete ass. It's not making you look amazing to me. If you were planning on winning my heart or some crap, this is not the way to do it."

Jason's smug facial expression fell. Her words really hit him. He was making a huge fool out of himself, wasn't he? Coming to her engagement party, being a complete dick to her... that wasn't the way he was supposed to fight for love. It was just so easy to be an asshole. He thought it made himself look tougher, but it just made him look like an ass.

"Honey, what is this guy doing here?" Ted questioned, stepping up to his fiancé. "I thought we specifically instructed Hanna to not put him down for an invite."

"Um, well he sort of crashed the party. Look, Teddy, I didn't plan this, I swear," Ashley tried.

"The only way we were ever going to get through this was if we cut him out of your life! How can I do this if he's always peering around? If you wanted him to come to the party, then you can tell me now. I need to know," Ted told her.

"Hey, man. You probably don't want to hear from me. I'm the last guy you should ever trust, I get it. But she's not lying to you. I crashed the party because I wanted to keep being a dick to her, but I know now that I was crossing my boundaries. This isn't the right way to act. I shouldn't have crashed, and I'm sorry. She played no part in this. She didn't even want me to come. I did it all on my own. And I have continued to bug her about what happened between us even though she kept on telling me that she loves you. She loves you a lot, Ted. She just made a mistake once with me. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Ted smiled and said, "I'm a forgiving guy. I believe you when you say that. Just please, keep your distance from my fiancé now. You can stay, okay? No one will think anything of it. You're the half brother of two of Hanna's best friends, so it is understandable why you're here to the public. They'll think you're here because of Alison and Spencer. I would appreciate it if you stayed away from her now, though."

"Yeah, I was crossing the line. I'll keep my distance. I'm sorry for the trouble, guys. Especially to you, Ashley. I shouldn't have done this," Jason told her.

"It's okay. Enjoy the party, Jason. I hope you have fun," Ashley said with a sincere smile.

As Jason walked away, Ted leaned in to place a kiss on Ashley's soft lips. From behind, Jason turned his head around and sadly watched as they shared a gentle kiss. He remembered what her lips felt like. He knew he had said he was walking away from her to Ted, but he didn't know if he could do it. He really wanted to keep fighting for Ashley. He ran away from fighting for Cece and Aria, so was he really going to let Ashley go, too?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason sat at the bar of the engagement party, sipping a beer while he watched everybody else have a good time. People were dancing, laughing, talking, and even making out... but there was Jason DiLaurentis, being lonely and drinking alcohol. He felt like he was reverting to his usual self. Every time he tried to get close to a girl, this ended up happening! They would reject him, and then he would start drinking again. Once the drinking began again, he would find a different girl and have sex with her. He wanted this thing he had with Ashley to be different. It felt different! They had to have some real connection, because Jason couldn't stop having all these feelings for her. He didn't know what this meant. He wanted to respect Ted's boundaries and stay away from Ashley, but every other part of him wanted to run up to her and tell her how he felt about her. He knew it wouldn't work, anyways. She would just reject him once again because of Ted.

He didn't have to be alone that night, though. There were plenty of girls at the party that were giving him candy eyes all night. One courageous one even sat down at the mini bar next to Jason, batting her eyelashes and smiling at him. Many parts of him were telling him to give in. He could have good, refreshing sex that would pleasure him all night long, although he would definitely pay the price in the morning, when he would feel like crap for drinking and hooking up with a girl again. But it felt easier to give up. He knew she could make him feel good, but for some reason, he really didn't want to give up on Ashley. But then again, it would be really nice and easy to make out with this girl, let her pleasure him throughout the night, and then kick her out of his life. Perfectly easy.

"So, are you going to keep drinking that beer, or are you going to grow some balls and talk to me already?" the girl asked in a confident tone.

Oh, she had to have some guts to say that to infamous playboy Jason DiLaurentis... or did everyone just think it was too easy to get into his pants? He had slept with like half the girls in Rosewood, so everyone probably knew it wasn't too hard to get with him for one night. Unless she thought she could get into his heart. Right now, all his heart wanted was to be with Ashley Marin, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling this stupid way.

"I was thinking about it, but I was having second thoughts," Jason admitted.

"I'd let you get me a drink, but I already have one," she said with a small laugh. "So, Mister Hard to Get, do you have a name or what? I'm Michelle Faulkner. And you are?"

"No, I've got no name," Jason said quietly.

"Are you not into this?" Michelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're a very pretty girl," Jason told her, sighing. "I would be a fool not to be interested in you, but I would also be a fool to give up on the woman I have feelings for without giving it a real shot, so I'm sorry. I want to fight for her. My name's Jason DiLaurentis, though."

"So, there's another woman?" Michelle laughed. "Tough. I get it, though."

"I came here uninvited, but I got myself in. I'm the bride's daughter's best friend's half brother, and that's the only reason they are letting me stay," Jason explained. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Unlike others here, I actually have an invite," Michelle laughed. "I'm Pastor Ted's niece."

The last thing Jason wanted to do was bang a relative of Pastor Ted's, anyways. He was happy he took the route of fighting for Ashley. He wasn't sleeping with anybody that night. He was planning on changing his ways. No more drunken sex. Unless he gave it his all, and was still unable to win Ashley's heart. Then, maybe there would be some justification for drunken sex. Another broken heart, another drink, another woman. That was the cycle he knew best!

"Hi, everyone! I'm Hanna Marin," the gorgeous blonde announced, raising her drink up on the stage. "I'm the daughter of that gorgeous woman over there—" she pointed to her mother. "—Ashley Marin! You also might know her as the future wife of Pastor Ted Wilson. I spent so long thinking of what to say in this toast, and I've finally figured it out. My mom has been with.. God, so many guys that have hurt her. I've been waiting for the day where she would find someone who treats her right, loves her, and becomes her everything. Ted Wilson is that guy. He loves my mom unconditionally, and he never fails to amaze me with how thoughtful he is. I used to think he was some religious goober, but he truly is an amazing man, and she couldn't have picked a better man to marry than him. They are so happy, and so in love. My mother is finally going to marry the love of her life. Cheers!" She held up her glass and poses for the people in the room.

The entire room applauded at Hanna's toast. Jason's claps were softer than anyone's. He was just disappointed that he had to hear that. The worst part was seeing how happy Ashley was when she turned to look at Ted's face after Hanna's toast. They both looked so proud of Hanna. Ted was like a father to her now, wasn't he? Hanna would never want Jason to be around the way she wanted Ted around, and she would never accept him as a good guy for Ashley. And neither would Ashley herself. Why would she want a drunken mess of a guy, instead of a poised gentleman like Ted Wilson? He was everything Ashley was looking for in a man.

He watched Ashley's lips inch closer to Ted's, and they fell into an even more passionate kiss than before. Ted's hands were firmly holding her back, and Ashley's hands were cupping his cheeks. They really did look happy together. So, that's why Jason made a decision. Maybe he would regret it later, but he wasn't going to fight for her. Jason knew he couldn't make Ashley happy like Ted could, so what was the point of ruining her happiness for something she would never be happy with? It wasn't like Ashley was interested in him, anyways. He was saving himself from a lot of trouble by keeping his distance from Ashley, and most of all, he was saving her happiness. It benefitted both of them, actually.

He was giving up on winning Ashley Marin's heart... just like that.

X

Later that night, after the big engagement celebration was slowly coming to a close, Jason was just about ready to head home. He didn't even know why he stayed for the whole event. Nobody really wanted to talk to him there. That Michelle girl he had met was off somewhere else now, and both Alison and Spencer were busy with their dates. Well, of course Spencer had brought Toby as her date— they had been dating for a long time already. He wasn't really sure if Alison's "date" was really her date. They were slow dancing, he could see that. But he had never really expected that his sister would be dating a girl! She brought Emily Fields as her date. He always knew Emily loved Alison, he just didn't know she felt the same way. He always pegged Alison as a straight girl. Basically, he spent the whole night spying on Alison and Emily, and also, maybe just making sure Toby didn't get too handsy with Spencer. He had grown to become a protective older brother, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He saw Aria, but didn't even consider talking to her. After the way they ended things, he felt pretty rejected. They weren't on bad terms or anything, but it just felt odd. He did wonder why she didn't bring Ezra Fitz as her date. That was the guy she had chosen over him, after all.

"Hey there."

To his surprise, Ashley Marin was standing there. Why did she even want to talk to him after all of this? He thought she would want to make sure Ted didn't get angry by keeping her distance. He backed up from her just a little, just to be safe.

"Thank you for what you said out there to Ted," Ashley thanked with a genuine smile. "You could have told him a billion things that made him want to end things with me, but you didn't. And it's lovely how mature you're being now. You're a good man, Jason."

He brushed his hand over the scruff on his face, and then sighed.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you like that, Ashley. But thank you for making me feel good by praising me for not lying to your fiancé and being a dick. All I told him was the truth," Jason explained. "You shouldn't be here, though," he warned. "He's going to be mad at you. You can't be seen with me."

"Come on, Ted is a very wonderful man. He's a good man," Ashley told him. "Why can't you see that?"

"Ashley, the problem is. I do see that. I see it so clearly, but I don't want it to be true. I want to see you happy, but I don't want to see you with somebody as good as him. It hurts me to see you with somebody like him, and it hurts me to not be with you. Every time I'm around you, I just can't keep my feelings in line. I want to be the guy you say 'I love you' to. I want to be the guy you kiss like that. I want to be the guy you hold at night. Every time I'm around you, my feelings for you just get the best of me, but I don't want to ruin your happiness with Ted," Jason confessed, breathing heavily. "I don't want to be that dick guy in your life. That's why I have to stay away from you. Maybe Ted isn't the reason you can't be around me. I am. I'm the reason. I can't control myself when you're around me because I'm just too crazy about you, Ashley Marin. At first, I had hoped you felt the same, but now I don't. I don't want you to feel the same. I want you to have the happiness you deserve with the man you love. And if that man isn't me, then I have to suck it up. I have to suck it up so I can see you happy, because your happiness is what matters most to me."

Ashley remained speechless throughout the entire thing. She still didn't know what to say after he was done. How could he feel this way? How could he say words so perfectly like that? Ashley was amazed by what he said.

"Jason... I don't know what to say," Ashley began.

"You don't have to say anything. I know what I said was insane and filled with horrible timing. I know that," Jason told her. "I think it's best if we keep our distance now. I don't want to hurt myself anymore."

She didn't say anything while she watched Jason walk away. She just thought. She kept thinking.

X

"Hi..."

"Michelle? I thought you had disappeared," Jason said, faking a smile. "I was just about to get going home, actually."

"It's Ashley Marin, isn't it?" Michelle asked, raising my eyebrows. "That woman you have feelings for... it's my uncle's fiancé, isn't it?"

"Michelle..." Jason muttered. "I know he's your uncle and everything, but I really can't let you tell him. She's happy with him, and I'm okay now. I'm trying not to screw everything up. Can you keep this between us? And how did you even figure it out?"

"I saw the way you looked at her," Michelle responded with a quiet laugh. "You must really feel something for her if you look at her like that. And trust me, I don't want to cause any giant drama with them. If you don't want to butt into their relationship, then don't. But as long as you keep your distance, they're going to end up getting married."

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. If it doesn't,

I'll make my peace with it," Jason explained.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Michelle asked.

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for a one night stand from you anymore. As cute as you are, I don't want to take advantage of you and this vulnerable state of yours," Michelle explained.

"What makes you think I'm vulnerable enough to sleep with you now?" Jason asked, chuckling.

"I would bet you are, but I won't let it happen," Michelle responded. "But let me drive you home, anyways. You've had quite a few drinks tonight, and I only had one— hours ago, when we first talked. I've sobered up, and you still seem just a little tipsy."

"I'm fine, I swear. I only had a couple drinks," Jason said.

"Don't take your chances," Michelle warned. "Let me drive you, please."

"Okay," Jason gave in, smiling at her. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem," she said with a sweet smile.

X

Jason smiled at Michelle as he exited her car. It would be annoying to have to go get his own car from the party in the morning, but he didn't want to turn Michelle's request down, either. He waved at her once he started walking towards his house— the lights were on, which meant Alison was already home, since their father was out on a business trip. He watched Michelle drive away, and then pulled out his key to unlock the door. He slowly walked upstairs, when he heard an unusual sound coming from Alison's bedroom. She was literally moaning. Jason furrowed his eyebrows, and went closer to her bedroom. He slowly turned the knob, inching his head into the crack of the door. Sure enough, Alison wasn't in her bedroom alone. There was a sight Jason never thought he would see— his little sister having sex with a girl. She had brought home boys all the time, but they never hooked up past making out— at least not when Jason was home.

For some reason, it made him mad. Not because Alison was nearly naked while making out with a girl, but because everybody seemed to have somebody to be with except him. Their reactions to his entrance were priceless, though. Their faces were utterly shocked when he stood there with his eyes wide. What? Sex was nothing new to him. He had been to college parties where his friends would literally be doing it on top of the table, in front of everybody. Sure, it was a little more odd to catch his sister in the act, but he didn't judge.

"Jason!" Alison screamed.

"No judgments here," he scoffed.

"I thought you were going to go home with that pretty girl you met at the party!" Alison cried. "I was sure you wouldn't be back home until tomorrow morning—"

"You thought wrong. She's just a friend. But clearly, Emily Fields isn't just a friend to you," Jason laughed. "As much as I would love to watch a lesbian sex scene, I'll make myself scarce and get out of here. You two can finish pleasuring each other while I take a walk. I'll take a looong walk. Take your time, sis!"

Jason shut the door, leaving Alison and Emily to spend their quality time. He did what he said he would, and immediately left the house. He started taking a walk around the streets of Rosewood, just thinking about everything that happened that night with Ashley Marin. Well, everything that didn't happen... he had expectations that were too high for tonight. He thought he could swoop into the party and carry Ashley away. As if she would randomly leave Ted Wilson for Jason DiLaurentis! A kind, poised man that was her age, or a complete drunken, screw-up mess of a boy that was half her age? It was clear she would choose Ted any day.

While he was walking around the street, he looked up and found Aria Montgomery walking, too. Every part of him was telling him it was a bad idea to talk to her, but he did it anyways. He approached her with a stupid, vulnerable grin on his face.

"Jason, hey!" Aria exclaimed with that perfect smile of hers. "I saw you at the party today. Ashley and Ted... wow. They really are perfect for each other, aren't they? I adored Hanna's toast, and not just because she's one of my best friends.

Jason nodded his head and said, "Yeah, that was a good toast. And yeah, they make an amazing couple. You're right. I saw you there, too. I had an alright time. What about you?"

"It was alright for me, too. I loved watching Hanna give her toast, but it wasn't too fun when everybody else was having a blast with their dates. You know?" Aria sighed.

"Trust me, I know better than you would expect," Jason laughed. "Did you know Ali has this thing with Emily? I just literally caught them screwing each other when I went home. That's why I thought I would give them some privacy, and I got the hell out of there."

"Really?" Aria laughed. "I mean, of course I knew about Ali and Em. I don't know what they are, but they've had this on and off thing going on for a while, and it seems they're finally on again. Very on, apparently."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have pegged the Alison DiLaurentis as the type of girl who likes girls. She used to bring a new boy over like every week," Jason laughed. "What about you? Don't you have that boyfriend of yours to bring as your date?"

"Ezra? I would have, but we're kind of having a fight right now," Aria told him, sighing. "It sucks that he abandoned me on this night of all nights, right? I had to watch Spencer and Toby getting all frisky everywhere. I had to watch Alison and Emily keep on having eye sex, and of course, Hanna just openly making out with Caleb once she was done with the toast.

"I'm sorry. To make you feel better, I didn't have a date at all," Jason told her, chuckling. "At least you have a boyfriend. I was just the lonely guy going home to nobody."

"What about that girl you were talking to at the bar?" Aria asked. "Don't think I didn't see you two! I thought you were hitting it off."

"Nah, nothing happened between us," Jason denied. "She's just a friend to me right now. She's a nice girl. She's Pastor Ted's niece."

"So, she's probably that girl who saves herself until marriage since she's the pastor's daughter, huh?" Aria asked. "Is that the reason you didn't take her home tonight?"

"No, actually, it isn't. I wasn't looking for that kind of thing with her," Jason explained. "I've kind of got my mind on this other girl, but that's never going to work out, so I've got yet another broken heart. I just feel so lonely."

"I feel exactly the same way ever since Ezra started ignoring me because of the fight we had," Aria confessed, sighing. "We have just been so rocky lately, and I hate it. Are you alright, though?"

"I'll get over it. I don't really want to talk about what's been happening with her," Jason replied.

"I feel exactly the same way with Ezra. I mean, I want to forget what's happening, but I can't think of a way to get my mind off of him," Aria quietly said, and then her eyes looked upwards, making contact with Jason's.

He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, and he didn't know if it was a very good idea, especially considering the fact that Aria was still in a relationship. But he couldn't stop himself from going along with it, even if it was a horrible idea. Just as he expected, Aria stepped forward, got onto her tip toes, and placed a kiss on Jason's lips. The first one was short and bittersweet, but Jason ultimately couldn't resist after she had kissed him. He leaned back down, wrapping his arms around her petite little body, and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands were cupping his cheeks while they began kissing intensely, and he forgot all about the fact that she had a boyfriend.

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head and retracting his lips. "No, no, no. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back to this life, Aria. I can't do it again."

"Can't do what?" Aria asked.

"I know what your body language was saying. You wanted to sleep with me tonight, but this can't happen," Jason explained. He cupped her cheeks, giving her a sorry look. "I think you're a great girl, and of course I want this. We both want to forget what's been happening. But I've lived this life so many times, and I've gone down this road. I don't want you to be just another one of my mistakes. You're too important to me."

"Jason..." Aria mumbled.

"No, I'm serious. You're a big part of the life I have now. I can't keep thinking about the night I hooked up with both my half sisters' best friend. I don't want you to make a big mistake. You did this last time. When you and Ezra had some issues, you came to me. But once it was back on again, you chose him over me. You're still with him now, which means he must be pretty damn special to you," Jason told her. "I don't want you to cheat on him. We might have kissed already, but we can't sleep together. So many problems will come with it, and it's not worth one night of pleasure."

Aria nodded her head. Although she was desiring to hook up with him, after all the alcohol she had drank at the engagement party, she didn't want to do that to Ezra. She knew Jason was right. She was fighting with Ezra, but she couldn't sleep with Jason because of that. It just wasn't right. It was already horrible that she had even made out with Jason that night! Nothing should have happened between them.

"Good night, Aria," Jason whispered, and then pecked her forehead. "You're not driving, are you?"

"No, I took a cab home. I can walk. It's like two minutes," Aria told him. "Thank you for preventing me from making a mistake I probably would have regretted tomorrow morning. Whoever the girl is, she's really missing out on somebody great."

"If you knew the circumstances, I'm sure you wouldn't believe that anymore, but thank you for saying it, anyways," Jason said, sighing.

"I meant it. Good night to you, too, Jason," Aria sweetly said.

She gave him a small smile as she began walking back towards her house. He decided he would just sit out on the porch of his house until later. He really didn't want to hear Alison and Emily screwing each other... He couldn't believe he turned down two perfect women because of Ashely Marin. God, what was that woman doing to him? Normally, he would have jumped all over the idea of screwing a girl like Michelle, or a girl like Aria. He probably would have invited them both over for some sort of twisted threesome, if he could. Nothing felt the same after he lost Ashley, and he couldn't figure out why. Why did his heart want her so badly? There were so many other girls he could have! Why Ashley, a woman who was engaged? He swore to God that life was purposely being cruel to him...


End file.
